Fremione Fanfic
by fremione fangirl
Summary: A relationship is brewing between Fred and Hermione. And it starts happening the secong they meet. Will they open up and admit their feelings? Will Hermione give up and go for Ron or Vicktor Krum or maby Harry. Will Fred say the 3 little words "i love you" or will he stay shy and watch as they stay in the friendzone?
1. the first meeting

**Hermiones POV**

I was walking through the walkways looking for a compartment that didn't have a lot of people, so I could finish my book. It was hard because all the ones I pasted were full. After a few minutes I found one occupied with a boy with ginger hair and blue eyes; he looked about 13.

**"**Excuse me? Do you mind? All the others are full" I said to him after opening the compartment door.

"Not at all," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said I sat down across from him, "My name's Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Fred. Fred Weasley. Nice to meet you Miss Granger," He said offering his hand.

"Nice to Meet you Fred," I shook his hand.

"I haven't seen you `round here. You a first year?" he asked

"Yup!" I said

Just then a boy who looked exactly like Fred showed up.

"Hey Forge!" he said fired up and thrilled. "Lee brought a giant tarantula! Lets go!" He said before spotting me. "`ello. I'm George Weasley. I guess you made friends with my twin, Fred." He said winking at Fred.

"I'm Hermione Granger and I guess I did," I said smiling.

"Lee has a tarantula?" Fred asked

"Ya! So lets go and see it!" he practically yelled as he ran out the door.

Fred stood up, "Well it was nice meeting you Hermione, I guess I'll see ya `round," he said and walked to the door. "I hope you get into Gryffindor! So I can show you `round" he said before smiling and leaving.

I smiled. _Fred seems really sweet! _I thought before opening a book and reading.

**Freds POV **

_I like Hermione. She seems pretty cool. I really hope she get into Gryffindor. _I thought as walked down the walkway with Gred. He looked at me a raised an eyebrow, "So your going to show Hermione around Hogwarts? You must be very excited."

"Whatever Gred," I muttered under my breath.

Once we made it to Lees compartment we sat in front of him while we watched his tarantula and chatted a bit. After awhile george said, "So Fred over here made himself a new girly friend and I think he might fancy her!"

"GEORGE! I just met Hermione and were just friends" I said rather annoyed with George.

"Then why bother to remember her name." he said matter-of-factly.

"Because she seems cool and….." I cut of mid sentence.

"Whatever you say Forge" he smiled and leaned into his seat.

"So," Lee started, "This Hermione girl, is she pretty?" He said laughing.

"I'm going to go change into my robes!" I said before walking out of the compartment; quickly.

**Hermione's POV**

_I wonder if Hogwarts is as beautiful as it says in Hogwarts: A History. _I thought, _Well I better go change into my dress robes before the train stops._

When I was done changing, I started walking back to my compartment when I ran into someone and fell on my butt.

"oh! I'm so sorry!" I said and looked up to find Fred looking back at me.

"Hello Hermione! Didn't mean to run into you!" he said offering me his hand, smiling.

"hi-ya Fred," I said and took his hand and he helped me to my feet. "How was your friends tarantula?"

"It was good until George started getting annoying. So I came to change my dress robes early.

I giggled, "Well I guess I should be getting to my compartment. Bye Fred!" I said and started towards my compartment. Before I reached my compartment I heard Fred behind me.

"Hey Hermione!" he yelled as he caught up to where I was standing. "Just wanted to tell you ill be saving a spot for you at the Gryffindor table."

I blushed, "Thank you Fred." _He's so nice! _I thought

"`welcome," he said as he reached over and opened my compartment door. "See you later , `mione," he winked and walked off leaving me blushing.

I sat in my compartment and pulled out a book.


	2. the sorting

CHAPTER 2: The sorting

**Fred's POV**

_`Mione? Where'd that name come from? I like it though, im going to call her that from now on. _I thought as I walked back to the compartment George was in.

I walked into the compartment and sat down; not saying a word.

"What's wrong with Fred?" I heard Lee whisper to George.

"It looks like he ran into Hermione on the way back here!" he whispered back.

I looked over at George and Lee, "I can hear you!" I told them.

"Well then it won't hurt to ask if what I said is true." George smirked

_I will not tell them I saw Hermione on the way down here because they'll think I fancy her. _I thought.

"No I didn't run into anyone!" I said and I noticed George whisper something to Lee and all I caught was "Fred… 1st year…..likes…" So I bet he said something about me liking Hermione.

"Shut it Gred!" I yelled just as the train stopped.

We walked out to get on a boat and we just happened to get one with my younger brother, Ron, his new friend, Harry Potter, and `Mione.

We sat down with; George and Lee in the front, Harry and Ron in the middle, and me and `Mione in the back. _I'm kinda glad they sat me by `Mione, _I thought.

**Hermione's POV**

"Hey `Mione," Fred whispered in my ear and I blushed, which made him chuckle.

"Hey," I mumbled, "Where'd you get `Mione from?" I asked.

"I don't know but if you don't like it I can call you Hermione." He whispered.

"oh no! I love it…You can call me that," I whispered quickly._ It would be my first real nickname and it sounds amazing when Fred says it, _I thought.

"Good `cause I like calling you `Mione," he winked, "Oh look `Mione! You can see Hogwarts!" he yelled.

I looked over and saw Hogwarts. _It was even more beautiful than I thought. It looked like exactly how I thought it would, _I thought as the boat stopped and we all got out.

"First years! All first years follow me!" A teacher screamed by the front of Hogwarts.

"Well I think I have to go," I said to Fred and George; more to Fred though, "See you later." I started for the teacher I think someone called Professor McGonagall.

Fred Grabbed my arm and turned me around, "Bye `Mione, I'm still going to save that seat for you," he said as he walked off. I smiled and followed Professor McGonagall.

After a while all the first years went into the great hall and where being sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin.

"Finnigan, Seamus!" Professor McGonagall called as she directed a sandy-haired boy to a four-legged stool where sat an extremely dirty, patched and frayed pointed wizard's hat.

I'm really nervous and am really scared that I wont get into Gryffindor and then Fred wont ever talk to me again. I look around the room, searching the Gryffindor table until I found the familiar red hair and blue eyes.

Fred smiled and waved at me and I'm pretty sure I blushed as I waved back.

"Granger, Hermione!" I heard Professor McGonagall call and I walked up and sat down on the stool as she put the hat on my head.

"Ahhh, great potential for Ravenclaw I see in you," The Sorting Hat spoke to me loud enough so that only I can her him.

_Gryffindor! Gryffindor! _I thought.

"Gryffindor eh? But with a mind like yours, you could fit well in the house of Ravenclaw." The sorting hat implied.

_Gryffindor! Gryffindor! _I thought.

"Witty and chivalrous, better be..." It took a long time before the Sorting Hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!" I heard wild cheers and applause come from the Gryffindor table as I stepped down from the stool.

_I got Gryffindor! _I thought over and over again as I walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"`MIONE! Over here!" I heard Fred call and I went to sit by him.

"Congrats on getting into Gryffindor!" Both Fred and George Said.

"Thank you!" I said as I watched the rest of the names be called.

**Freds POV**

I looked over `Mione as she watched the names be called. _She was so beautiful! _I thought, _No Fred! You can't think that! You just met her!_ I shook my head and looked away.

"Oh so it's 'Mione now? I knew you liked her. Don't worry Forge, I won't tell" he said patting my back.

"I Don't like…." I cut of and said, "Thanks," instead.

We all ate and walked to the Gryffindor common room.

"Night `Mione!" I said as she headed towards the girls dorm. She turned around with a smile, "night Fred!" she said.

"What! No night George!" I heard Gred say.

"Goodnight George," she said before walking into the girls dorm.

"Night guys!" I said and went to bed myself.

**Hey guys! Its nice to know people are actually reading my stuff. I don't own Harry Potter as you may already know… please favorite me/ follow me and please review…**


	3. Charms

Chapter 3: Charms

**Hermione's POV**

_Where am I? Why am I in this room? This is not my bedroom, and this is no- oh right. I'm at Hogwarts_. I thought.

I was very excited to be here at Hogwarts. I tame my hair and go down stairs and see Fred looking into the fireplace.

"Good morning Fred!" I said as he jumped up and looked at me.

"Bloody hell `Mione, you scared the hell out of me!" he said holding his heart.

"Sorry Fred," I said and went and sat on the couch that was in front of the fire.

"It's OK," he said and sat beside me. "Hey! Do you want to go to the library! I figured you'd want to get some book for your classes," he asked.

"Oh, yes, that sounds wonderful! Just let me grab my schedule so I can see what books I'll need," I told Fred.

We walked to the Library and I had transfiguration first so I went to look at most of the charms books. When I saw Fred looking at a potions book, he looked at me and I gave him a little wave and I returned to my book.

Once I was done looking for my books we walked to the great hall for lunch.

**Freds POV**

I saw `mione sit down at the Gryffindor table and I sat next to her.

As we ate in an awkward silence, I kept stealing glances at the beautiful brunette next to me. _She is beautiful, even when she don't try_, I thought.

George jumped out of nowhere and screamed, "Surprise!" which caused me to choke on my pumpkin juice that I was drinking. "Sorry Fred! Good morning Hermione!" He said and sat down in front of me.

"Morning George. Fred, you okay?" she asked while smiling a little.

"I'm fine `Mione. What you up to Gred?" I said.

"Oh nothing, just the usual. Go to class, skip class, pull a prank, get caught, and then get put into detention. What about you?"

"The same. You know you and I always have the same schedule" I responded with a giggling `Mione beside me.

"What about you," George said.

"Our little `Mione," I finished.

"None of the things on your list," `Mione said.

When we finished eating, `Mione set off to her charms class while George and I went to our transfiguration class.

**Hermione's POV**

Once I stepped into, I saw Professor Flitwick standing on a pile of books taking the roll call and began teaching us the Levitation Charm.

"One of a wizard's most rudimental skill is levitation or the ability to make objects fly. Do you all have your feathers? Good. Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. Hum! The "Swish and Flick". Oh and annunciate! Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then!" he said and there were people saying Wingardium Leviosa everywhere.

Ronald Weasley was sitting next to me and he was saying, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

"No, stop, stop, stop! You're going to take someone's eye out! Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi-o-sa, not Leviosar." I told him mater-of-factly.

"You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on!" he said not too kindly.

"OK I will," I said and pointed my wand at the feather, "Wingardium Leviosa," I said with a Swish and Flick. The feather started going up.

"Oh oh! Well done! See here everyone, Miss Granger's done it! Ho ho! Splendid!" Just before he could finish his sentence, Seamus Finnigan's feather exploded in his face and he was forced to leave to the hospital wing.

Just as I was leaving charms to go back to the Gryffindor common room I heard Ron say, "It's Levi-o-sa not Leviosar. She's a nightmare honestly! It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

I started running to the common room.

"I think she heard you..." Harry Potter said to his friend.

"Whatever. Come on lets go." Ron said

I ran to the portrait of the fat lady and told her the password, "Caput Draconis" and ran into the common room and sat down on a chair in the corner and cried.


	4. Comfort and trolls?

Chapter 4: Comfort and a troll?

**Fred's POV**

_I hope Hermione's class went alright. Maybe I should check if she went to the common room to drop off her stuff. _I thought as I walked into the common room.

I heard crying in the corner and looked over to see that it was `Mione.

"`Mione?" I asked worriedly. She looked up for a second and then went back to crying.

"`Mione, What happened?" I asked as I sat next to her and put my arm around her.

"Ron…said…Nightmare," I heard her say between sobs and I held her more tightly.

"RON! As in my brother Ron? What did he do?" I asked furious with my brother. _I'm going to kill him when I'm done calming `Mione. _I thought.

"He…. He called me a…. a nightmare," she whispered and cried into my chest. _Now im really going to kill him!_ I thought.

"Its okay `Mione," I said to her as I rubbed her back. "I'll talk to Ron later, and he'll be sorry for hurting my `Mione," I said before I could take it back. _I hope she didn't hear me say "My `Mione," _I thought.

**Hermione's POV**

_He said I was his `Mione_, I though smiling a little.

"Ron's a git, don't worry about him," I heard Fred whisper.

I looked up at him, "Thank you Fred," I told him and stood up.

He smiled, "No problem `Mione."

I smiled back, "You're a wonderful friend," I said and kissed his cheek before walking out of the common room.

**Fred's POV**

"You're a wonderful friend," I heard `Mione say before kissing my cheek and leaving.

I smiled and held my cheek were she kissed me.

George walked into the common room then and sat down next to me, "What's up with you?"

I shook my head and took my hand away from my cheek.

"She kissed you, didn't she?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Well good for you, mate! Now lets go eat, I'm starving!" he said and we went to the great hall.

We sat down and started eating and I told George what Ron told `Mione.

"The stupid little git!" he practically yelled.

"I know right," I said. "I think she still went to the girls restroom to cry." _I hope she's alright_, I thought as Professor Quirrel ran in.

"Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was screams coming from every table.

"Gryffindors, keep up, please, and stay alert!" Percy yelled over the crowd.

I was following Percy when I realized someone was missing, `MIONE!

_`Mione! Where is she? I shouldn't have let her leave the common room without me! _My thoughts screamed. But all li knew at that moment was finding and protecting `Mione.

"GEORGE!" I called for my twin and he popped up a few feet away. "We have to get `Mione!"

"Okay…But were going to need help, There are a lot of bathrooms in this bloody place!" He yelled to me.

I looked around for someone who could help as I spotted Harry and Ron sneaking away from the crowd.

I smiled and started for them as Percy yelled, "Fred stay with the group!"

_Oh no!_ I thought.

"HERMIONE"S IN THE GIRLS RESTROOM!" I screamed as Ron turned around nodded and him and Harry ran off.

I followed Percy all the way to the common room where I sat down and prayed to hell they found her in time.

**Hermione's POV**

_Stop crying Hermione! You're going to be okay! _I kept telling myself.

Bang!

_What was that?_

BANG!

I opened the bathroom stall to a giant troll. I screamed.

I ran back in the stall only to be knocked over as the troll smashed the stalls to pieces.

"HERMIONE MOVE!" I heard someone scream and I crawled under the sinksto see Harry and Ron throwing things at the troll.

The troll smashed the sink right next to me and I screamed, "HELP!"

Harry jumped on the troll and stuck his wand up his nose. The troll picked up Harry, "Do something," he screamed.

Ron grabbed his wand and I told him, "Swish and flick!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he said with a swish and flick of his wand. The trolls club levitated above him.

It came down hitting him on the head. He fell over just as Harry moved out of his way.

I came out from the sink and stood next to Harry, "Is it dead?" I asked and Harry shook his head and grabbed his wand from the trolls nose.

"Oh my goodness! Explain yourselves both of you!" Professor McGonagall said as she rin into the bathroom.

"umm….Well.." Harry and Ron said together.

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall," she looked stunned. "I went looking for the troll I've read about them and I though I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come, I'd probably be dead."

"Alright, Miss Granger, you lose five points from Gryffindor. As for you two, five points each to Gryffindor. Now off to your dormitory, all of you." She said focusing on the troll that lay unconscious on the floor.

We headed out the door in shock and little bit of fear.

**_Disclaimer_**

**_Hey guys hope you liked….. im posting another one either in the next hour or tomorrow when wake up….. please review… I take any suggestions and any comments (hopefully good though)… Thanks for reading hope you come back for the next chapter.. _**


	5. the big match

Chapter 5: The big match

**Hermione's POV**

I walked to the common room in silence. I guess you can say I have two new friends.

I walked to the portrait and said the password. I walked into a common room that was mostly empty.

I started for the girl's dormitory when someone grabbed me and pulled me into a giant hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," I voice I recognized as Fred whispered into my ear. I smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm alright," I said. "Harry and Ron saved me."

"Well I'm just glad you're alive," he said seriously.

"I better get to bed," I said and pulled away from Fred's comforting arms.

He smiled, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Brilliant," I kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Fred." I walked to my bed and fell asleep with a surprisingly dreamless sleep.

**Fred's POV**

I was sitting on the couch waiting for `Mione to walk into the common room_._

I heard someone enter the common room and looked up to see `Mione walking towards the girl's dormitory.

I jumped up and ran towards her and engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," I said truthfully.

"I'm alright," I heard her say as she hugged me back; "Harry and Ron saved me."

"Well I'm just glad you're alive," I said and I was; I would be a big wreck if I lost her.

"I better get to bed," I heard her say and knew I had to let her leave, and we let go of each other.

"Are you sure your alright," _I had to know before I left her._

"Brilliant," she said and kissed me on the cheek before saying goodnight and leaving.

I smiled, "Goodnight `Mione," I said even though she couldn't hear me.

I walked to my dorm and sat on my bed.

I heard George chuckle and say something but I couldn't figure it out 'cause I was too busy thinking of `Mione, the troll, and what might have happened if Harry and Ron didn't reach her in time.

I fell asleep knowing id have a nightmare of some sort.

***Fred's nightmare***

I was running towards the bathroom with George behind me. I stopped as I saw the troll walk into the bathroom. "George! It went into the bathroom!" I yelled and we ran into the bathroom. I went in to find `Mione on the ground, blood coming from her arm, head and stomach. She wasn't moving; She was dead.

"`MIONE!" I scream with tears running down my face. I tried running to her but George held me back. "Stop Fred! She's Gone! We can't bring her back!" he said and I fell to the ground crying even harder.

"`MIONE! Please wake up! I NEED you! Please wake up!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.****

I shot straight up in bed; I was covered in sweat and was breathing heavy. George was next to me worried.

"You were having a nightmare. Its wasn't real Forge. Hermione's Okay and alive." He told me.

_Are you sure George? It felt so real. _I thought.

"You've got it bad bro," he whispered.

I nodded, "I know." I shook off Gred and tried going back to sleep.

I laid there wide awake until the sun came out. I got dressed and went down stairs.

I tried not to think of the nightmare, so I tried to think of the first time I met `Mione. I would never forget that day. I remember it like it happened 5 minutes ago. _I'd rather that become a dream that I have only once than have that nightmare every night._ I thought.

I looked at the fire and changed my thought to when `Mione was placed in Gryffindor. I thought she'd be placed in Ravenclaw or maybe Hufflepuff. I was not expecting Gryffindor, But when the sorting hat yelled Gryffindor I cheered louder than I thought possible. I really didn't care what house she was in; it could be Slytherin for all I care; but she's in Gryffindor so I can see her more. And that makes me happy.

I heard footsteps coming down the girls dormitory and looked up to see `Mione, as beautiful as ever.

"Hey Fred," she said and sat down next to me.

"Hey `Mione," I said.

**Hermione's POV**

"How long have you been down her?" I asked.

"Awhile," he said with a yawn.

I looked at him and saw bags under his eyes; He looked like he hasn't slept in months.

"Fred? Did you sleep at all last night?" I asked worriedly.

"Not really." He shrugged.

"Why?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare," he said and I saw something flash through his eyes. "No need to worry though, it was only a dream," he added quickly.

I looked at him and tried to read his thought; it didn't work of course. "Okay," was all I said.

Just then Harry came down the stairs; Followed by George and Ron.

George looked at us, "what's up with ya'll," he said yawning between words.

"oh nothing much," I said.

Ron looked up and said, "Lets go get some breakfast; I'm starving!"

He got up and walked out of the common room. I laughed a little.

"Well I guess were going to breakfast," George said as he and Harry started for the great hall.

Fred stood up and offered me a hand to help me up; I took it with a smile.

We walked out of the common room. In the great hall I sat by Harry and Fred sat by me; Ron and George sat in front of us.

I looked over at Harry who wasn't eating and remember he had a quidditch game today.

"Eat a bit of toast mate," I heard Ron say. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm not hungry," he said. As Professor Snape walked up behind him and me.

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin." He said and walk off.

It was time for the Quidditch match Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Fred and George were the beaters and Harry was the seeker so only me and Ron sat on the stands; We sat by Hagrid.

I Look at the Gryffindor team and see Fred who notices me at the same time I notice him. He smiles and waves. My cheeks heat up and I wave back.

"Hello! Welcome to Hogwart's first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!" the caller named Lee said as a professor came out on the field.

"Now, I want a nice clean game... from all of you," she said before blowing the whistle and starting the game.

"The Bludgers are up. Followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game. The Quaffle is released and the game begins! Anjelina Johnson scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Lee Said

After a while we noticed Harry broom was going everywhere.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Ron and Hagrid asked.

I looked over and saw Professor Snape mumbling stuff, "its Snape! He's jinxing the broom!"

"what do we do?" Ron asked. "Leave it to me!" I said and walked off to the teachers stands.

I then ran up to the stairs and crawled under the stand. I found Snape's Robe and put the tipe of my wand to it and whispered, "Lacarnum Inflamarae." He rob caught on fire causing everyone in that stand to leave.

I ran above ground so I could see what happened in the game. Harry had mounted his broom but while chasing the snitch fell. He looked like he was going to throw up but instead he spit out the snitch.

"Gryffindor wins!" Lee yelled.

Everybody was cheering except Slytherin. Ron, Hagrid, and I then went to tell Harry what happened. Harry decided to tell Hagrid about the three headed. Then Hagrid asked us how we know about "Fluffy" and that Snape would never do something like that. He also mentioned Nicholas Flamel.

**Hey guys! Couldn't post it last night but im posting it now! I might write more later but I don't know yet…. See ya later.. Please review and I don't own harry potter!**


	6. another kiss on cheeks )

Chapter 6: another kiss on cheeks ;)

**Hermione's POV**

Hagrid knew what fluffy was guarding and he also mentioned Nicholas Flamel but that's all he mentioned. _We'll figure out who he is over the holiday break. Harry said he's heard the name before but he couldn't recall where._ I thought as I pushed another book away. _It feels like I have gone through every book possible looking for Nicholas Flamel but I couldn't find his name_. _If we find out who he is we might find out what Fluffy is guarding._

I have realized that I needed help from someone that I could trust. _Well that's easy! It's Fred! _My mind thought. _I'll go ask him now!_

I looked around the library; for Fred, just in case he was there, he wasn't. I then check the great hall and the quidditch field and was on my way to the great hall when I ran right into someone and fell dropping everything I was holding.

"I'm sorry!" we said at the same time and looked up to see the familiar blue eyes of Fred.

"Hey `Mione! Sorry I didn't see you!" He said and helped me up.

"FRED! I was just looking for you!" I told him picking up the things I dropped.

"Why were you looking for me?" he said and helped pick up my things.

"I- I need your help," I said after I was through grabbing all my things.

"Sure anything for you," he said smiling.

"I need to help finding someone. He doesn't go to Hogwarts and his name is Nicholas Flamel." I said.

"I'd love to help!" he said handing me the stuff he picked up.

"Thanks Fred! You're the best!" I said and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "see you at dinner!" I said and walked back to the library.

**Fred's POV**

I was blushing and I probably looked like a tomato. _She kissed me again! She's making it very hard not to fancy her._ I thought and held my cheek going to find George and tell him the news.

"Hey Fred!" George yelled and it made me drop my hand from my cheek and jump.

"Bloody hell George!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry mate! Guess what?" He said mischievously.

"What?!"

"Your face looks like a tomato!" he said laughing loudly.

"Whatever Gred," I said and started to walk off but George grabbed my arm.

"You cant leave until you tell me why your blushing like that."

"`Mione kissed my cheek again," I mumbled blushing even more.

"OH! Ask her out!" he said.

_Was he crazy, I couldn't ask her out!_ I thought.

"Are you crazy! Shes a first year and she probably don't want a boyfriend yet." I said smacking his head.

"Ow. No need to hit," he said rubbing his head, "ask her out on her third year then."

"okay! I will," I said walking off, "I've got to go help `Mione find information about this guy," I called to him before leaving.

**Sorry its short and sorry i havnt updated in awhile i got school work and its hard to get it done! But please review and ill update soon!**


	7. A chocolate frog card :P

**Hey guys ...sorry I haven't been very active lastly...my laptop crashed and so I'm using my mothers iPad and I have To try and make it quick ...li don't harry potter because If I did Fred wouldn't have dress. ;)**

**CHAPTER 7 on a chocolate frog card**

**Fred's POV**

i was looking at what at another book, for the name Nicholas Flamel. I had searched through every book I could think of and his name never popped up.

"Where never going to find him!" 'Mione said after putting a History book back on the shelf.

"We'll find it 'Mione, I promise," I said with a smile And starting thinking.

"'Mione?" I called

"Yes?" She said and appeared next to me.

"I think I know where to find his name" I said once I was sure.

"Where!" She asked.

"A chocolate frog card."

"Ok?" She said a little confused.

"we can go and look a Ron's collection and see if his name pops up," I smiled, "we'll if you want."

"What are you waiting for!? Lets go!" She said grabbing my hand and running towards the common room.

**Hermiones POV**

I ran toward the common room and told the fat lady the password. I ran in and looked around for Ron finding him in a corner talkin to harry.

"RON!" I yelled and ran over to him.

He jumped up from his seat and yelped, " Bloody hell hermione!"

I slapped his arm, " watch your language Weasley."

"What do you want?" he asked not to kindly.

" We need to look at your chocolate frog cards," Fred said me hind me.

"Why?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"Because Fred thinks others where he saw the name, Nicholas Flamel," I said whispering the last part.

Harry jumped up and ran towfor his dormitory. He came back a few minutes later handing me a card.

"Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, NICOLAS FLAMEL! We found him! Wait stay here." I said while running to my bag and recovering an enormous old book.

"I never thought to look here. I got this from the library a few days ago for a bit if light reading."

"light?" Ron murmured.

"Yes. Now shush!" I said opening the book to the right page.

"I knew it!" I said and got coformed looks from all three boys.

"_Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the __**Sorcerer's**_** Stone!" **read aloud.

"'Mione your a genius!" Fred said Jumping up and giving me a huge huge, making me blush.

"Thanks," I said and he pulled away and sat back down.

**sorry this is a short chapter... I had to hurry and it the next chapter is over the holiday break so I didn't think I could fit it all in one chapter... Please review... If I take to long to update send a few Pms and I swear to write more soon...thanks for reading.**


	8. Holiday break

**Hey guys...sorry for the delay...I hope you Guys like the story...I'm thinking of starting a pole for the end of the story...I planed on not killing off anybody(Sirius, dobby, Fred, etc.) but I thought I might have a pole to have something drastic happen...I don't know what yet ..so leave a few reviews of what you would want to happen...**

CHAPTER 8: HOLIDAY BREAK

**Fred's POV**

_It was the holidays, and 'Mione was with her muggle family. I missed her. I had George but he was nothing compared to 'Mione. I love not having to do homework or go to class but I'd rather have millions of piles of homework if it meant I could see 'mione. I wish she missed me as much as I missed her.  
_I thought as I walked to the owlery.

I decided to write her a letter to ask how she was doing. I grabbed a parchment and wrote,

_Dear 'Mione,_

_Hi-ya 'Mione! Everything is going fine here, I wish you were here though. For Christmas I got a sweater with an "f" on it but I got blue this year! George got a blue one too, but we always get the same color being twins and all._

_Well I hope you're having a great time in the muggle world! I can't wait to-_

Just then George came and grabbed the parchment and wrote,

_Hey Hermy! It's George! Sorry to intrude, just wanted to say hi. So hi! Hope you had a good Christmas-_

I took the parchment back. "Really George! You could've wrote your own letter!

"Sorry mate, just wanted to tell hermy Hi!" He said and walked off.

_Sorry 'Mione. George was too lazy to write his own letter! So anyways can't wait to see you again. I miss you so much!_

_See you soon, Fred and Littleton of George._

I tied the letter to a owl and sent it off. _ I hope she gets it._ I thought.

**Hermione's POV**

I was reading when mum came into my room and said, "Hermione dear, There's an owl for you."

"Okay! Thanks mum!" I said and ran to the owl and read the letter.

It was from Fred and George, I smiled. I read it and decided to write back.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I'm having a great time here in the muggle world. I miss you all and I miss Hogwarts. Oh,hello to you to George!I got a revealer that can show any invisible ink. thanks for the letter! I have to go now! See you at Hogwarts. Happy Christmas!_

_Missing you loads, Hermione._

I sent the letter back to Hogwarts.

_I can't wait To get back to_ Hogwarts… I thought.

**Thanks for reading guys! Please leave a review, I like to hear from you. I'm hoping to get another chapter done tonight and post it.**


	9. Back at Hogwarts

**Hey**** guys…**** Hope you like this chapter… Little short but I hope it's okay… I do not own harry Potter… Please review. **

**Chapter 9 back at hogwarts  
****Fred' POV**

_She's finally coming! I missed her so much!_ I thought going outside to the entrance and waited for 'Mione with George. a carriage showed up and a few people I knew from Ravenclaw stepped out. i threw my hands up in the air. _ Where is she!_ I thought.

"Fred? Are you okay?" George asked me.

"Yeah… Just can't wait to see 'Mione!" I said as a carriage pulled up. a bushy haired bookworm came out of it. I ran and gave her a big hug.

**hermione's POV**

I stepped out of the carriage and a familiar redhead enveloped me in a huge hug**.**

**"**Fred I missed you so much!**!**" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What am I? Invisible?" I heard George say.

I pulled away from Fred, noticing the look he gave his twin.

"No of course not George!"I said and gave him a hug.

"So what are we going to do now that we know Nicholas Flamel is?"Fred said.

"Well that is what I needed to tell you guys in private,"I said going into the common Room.

"harry!" I Yelled and gave him a hug.

Ron, Harry, George, Fred and I sat by the fire.

"So when Harry, Ron and I went to one of the dungeons after the troll incident… harry said that snape was bleeding on his ankle, and thought he was the one who set the troll off. So we found the locked Dungen and entered it, after I unlocked it with a found a three headed dog one of his paws was a door. After the first Quidditch match, We told Hagrid about the dog and snape. He asked us how we knew about also said the other people who new about it was an dumbledore and Flamel. Then he found out who Flamel now are going to find the sorcerers Stone." I finished.

"Can we go looking for it, too?"Fred and George asked me.

"I think it would be best if it was just me, Ron and harry who went,"I mumbled.

"WHAT!" Fred yelled and jumped up.

"I think if we all went it would make people suspicious,". I said.

"We're not just going to let you go by yourself," He said still furious.

"I won't be… I'll be with Ron and harry," I told him.

He looked at me pleadingly, "please 'Moine" he begged.

"I'm sorry Fred...I don't want you to get hurt.." I said as the twins stormed to their dormitory.

i looked at a shocked Ron and Harry, "we're going tomorrow" I mumbled before going to my dormitory and going to sleep.

****hides under pillow** don't be mad at me for not letting Fred and George go with them to find the sorcerers stone...I wanted Fred to get really worried so he could ... Well you'll find out...leave a review on things you would like to see happen...thanks for reading.**


	10. Fluffy, Keys and chess?

**Chapter 10: Fluffy, keys and chess? **

**Freds POV**

"I CANT BELIEVE THIS!" I yelled as I sat on my bed.

It's okay..." George started but cut off mid sentence when he looked at me.

"It's not okay...i dont see why she wont let me go!" I said more to myself.

"She's being a good friend... She dont want you to get hurt." George said sitting down next to me and patted my back.

"But... But what if she gets hurt," i said, all anger gone.

"She's Hermione, She'll be fine."

"Yeah," I said as I got up and pulled on my pjs.

George already had his on and was in his bed snoring.

I layed in my bed and thought of `Mione.

_Why won't she let me go with her? Does she not wont me to go for other reasons? Did She not trust me to go?_ I thought.

I stayed up for awhile just haveing thoughts running through my head and finally found a dream filled sleep.

**Hermione's POV**

_I couldn't let fred go with us. If he got hurt it would kill me. He was my first friend and one of my best friends; I couldnt see him getting hurt because of me. Its bad enough i have to watch Harry and Ron go_. I thought as i layed awake.

I knew Fred would be mad at me but i had to do it.

I drifted off to sleep early in the morning.

"You ready hermione?" I heard Harry say as I walked down stairs. It was midnight and we were planning to go find the stone tonight.

"Yeah," i whispered as i started out the Common room.

"You're sneaking out again, arent you?" Neville said coming out of nowhere.

"Now, Neville, listen. We were..." Harry started.

"No! I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again! I-I'll fight you," He said holding up his fists.

"Neville, i'm really sorry about this," I pulled out my wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" i say and Neville falls to the ground.

"You're a little scary sometimess...You know that? Brilliant, but scary." Ron says and i giggle as we walk out the common room. But before i walk out i hear someone scream"NO!"

Fred's POV

"i Knew `Mione, Harry, and Ron would be leaving around midnight so I slowly walk down the steps to the common room.

I hear George behind me but i dont turn around as I peak around the corner.

`MIone had just pulled out her wand and said, "Petrificus Totalus!" Neville fell to the ground.

`Mione, Harry and Ron all mumble a "sorry" and started out the door.

I started to run towards them but George held me back, "NO!" i screamed trying to get free.

"Fred, you have to calm down! Hermione will be fine." George said as a tear trailed down my cheek.

"B-B-But-" i said before George pulled me in a hug.

I cryed into his shoulder as he mumbled thing like, "shes a bright witch, she'll be fine" and "She didnt want you to go because she knew she would be fine"

After I stopped crying, George and I sat on the couch and watched the door for the common room. _**(i dont know what happened to neville in the book so the next part im going to wing it)**_

George undid `Miones spell and Neville started to yell at us.

Before He could get a word out George hit him with a spell makeing him fall on a chair and into a deep sleep.

I walked around the common room for what felt like forever.

Neville and George where asleep and no one else seemed to be up.

i waited for `MIone to come through the door looking as good as new but she didnt show.

I walked and sat down on the couch and fell asleep.

**Hermione's POV**

We approched the door and Ron opened it. We heard music playing and Fluffy was asleep.

We walked towards the trapdoor when I heard Ron yell "YUCK!" I turned around and saw that Fluffy had slobbered on him.

Fluffy must have heard Ron because Fluffy eyes were open and he was fullt aware of the situation.

The music stoped playing.

"RUN!" I yelled and ran to the trap door.

I motioned for all of us to jump inside the door and we all jumped into it.

I found myself in a strange plant that felt like it was trying to kill me.

"Guy's! You need to relax! This is Devil's Snare. The more you resist, the quicker you die!" I yelled to Ron and Harry.

"Are you mad? I cant relax when im about to get killed!" Ron yelled to me, while struggling even more.

I started to relax and I fell deeper into the Devil's Snare. I landed on concrete floor and heard Ron screams of HERMIONE!.

"Ronald! I'm okay! You have to relax!" i said and saw Harry fall beside me.

"He's not relaxing is he?" i asked Harry after he got up. He shook his head.

i started to think out loud, " What is the enemy of Devil's Snare? OH right! Fire and light. Lumos Solem!" i said and pointed my wand to the Devil's Snare causeing Ron to fall in front of Harry and I.

"You should have listened to me," i said walked through the door, leading to the next task.

_I think All the tasks involves each provessor. Fluffy was Hagrid and the Devil's Snare must be Professor Sprout_, I thought.

Is we neared the next door I started to hear flapping. I opened the door and we all walked in. We saw a thousand keys flying around the room.

_This must be Professor flinwicks charm_, i thought.

"Theres the door!" i said and ran to the door on the other side of the room. "its locked," i said as i tried to open the door with opening charms that did not work.

"There's a broom here...OH i get it! we have to find the key that fits the lock.." _ heard Harry say._

"But that could take forever," ron said.

"Harry, how `bout you try to find they, while I try to open the door. The key will be different from the others!" i said and Harry mounted the broom.

"Guys! i think i found it! Its the one with the broken wing!" i heard Harry say and turned around to see him chasing the key while running from the others that was chaing him.

"Hurry Harry!" i yelled toward him.

Harry finally caught the key and threw it to me. I unlocked the door and Ron with through. Harry flew through the door and i closed it quickly and fell down, leaning against the door.

"Everyone here?" i asked and heard yups from Ron and Harry. We went to the next door, hopeing the next task was easier.

I was the last one to walk into the room. i walked into a room with a checkered floor.

Harry started towards the door at the other end of the room but The white statues in the first row blocked his way.

"Bloody Hell! This is wizards chess! Real life wizards Chess! We have to play asre ways out if this!" Ron said.

"Blimey!" Was all i said.

"Okay! Everyone get on a spot ill be the knight," Ron said sitting on the top of a horse. Me ands harry moved to our spots.

A few minutes later half our black knight were destroyed, Ron was the only knight on the left. Harry was looking at Ron with a look of fear.

"You understand, right Harry? Once i make my move, the queen will take me. Then you're free to check the king," Ron said.

"NO Ron!" Harry screamed.

"what is it!" I asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself," Harry told me.

"NO YOU CAN"T RON!" i yelled at Ron.

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting the stone or not? Harry, it's you that has to go on! Not me, not Hermione. You!" Ron said and Harry nodded.

"Knight to H3!" Ron said and he statue started to move. The queen took her sword and broke Ron's statue. i tried running to him but Harry yelled, "NO! Dont move! Were still playing the game!"

Harry made his way to the king and said, "check mate!" The king dropped his sword. We made are way to Ron and Harry said, "take care of Ron!" He said and started towards the door.

"wait Harry!" i said and ran to him, "You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard. You really are." i said and gave him a hug.

"Not as good as you, Hermione." he said returning the hug.

"Me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things," i said and pulled away smiling, "Friendship and bravery! And Harry, please be careful."

He nodded and went through the door.

"I went to Ron and put i simple inlightment charm on him and picked him up. We made our way to the Hospital wing, Where i will send an owl to Dumbledore.

**Hey guys! hope you liked it...its the longest chapter so far... AND ...its my 10th chapter! thanks for reading please leave a review...i have high school to go to so i wont update it very often but if i get alot of reviews i might write more tonight... ;)**


	11. I thought i lost you!

**Chapter 11: I Thought i lost you!**

**Freds POV**

I heard the common room door open and jumped up. Proffesor McGonagal walked in with a worried look on her face. I ran to her, "What happened? Where are they!" I yelled at her.

"Calm down Mr. Weasley," she said and waited for Neville and George to fully wake up. They came and stood next to me.

"They are in the Hosptial wing-" She started but I didnt Hear the rest as i was running to the Hospital wing.

**Hermione's POV**

I was sitting in the Hospital wing beside Harry, with Ron. Ron had a few scratches but was otherwise okay. Harry was alive and is growing towards full recovery. He has a minor concussion, many scratches and a few bruises; But he was alive and thats all that mattered.

Harry was still unconscious and Ron was asleep but i wouldnt leave either ones side.

I was sitting on a chair and was starting to doze off.

The doors opened with a loud BANG! I woke up and fell out of my chair. Before i made it to my feet i was ingulfed in a huge hug.

"OH `Mione...I'm so happy your alright! I thought y-you w-were d-d-dead," Fred stuttered.

I pulled away, while staying in his arms, and saw that he had tears streaming down his cheek.

"Oh Fred!" I said and gave him a big huge. When i pulled away i wiped a tear from his cheek and gave him a smile. "I'm alright Fred...Honest."

He looked at me, another tear apearing in his eye. "I t-t-thought I lost y-y-you!" He said.

I hugged him, "You can never, ever lose me," I whispered in his ear.

We pulled apart and I saw that Ron was up and George and Neville had entered the hospital wing.

"OH! Neville im so sorry!" I said and gave him a hug. "its Okay," was all he said. I went and sat By Harry and Ron and waited for Harry to wake.

o~O~o

It was around 4:30 and I was taking a short walk through the castle. I was in the Astronomy Tower. I was looking out at the beautiful view when a familier voice came up behine me.

"Hey `Mione," It said to me.

"Hey Fred," i said with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

Fred came and stood next to me, "Looking for you of course. I fell asleep for like 5 minutes and when i wake up you were gone..." he trailed off.

"Im sorry... I had to clear my head, and walking helps," i said.

"i never knew that about you." He said with a smile.

"You know-" i started but he stoped me.

"Promise me that you wont forget about me over the summer." He said.

"Fred, how could i ever forget about you? You were my first friend i ever had. I didnt have friends in the muggle world, so your my first friend. Your always there for me and so caring. Believe me, I could never, i mean NEVER, forget about you," i said as i gave him a quick hug.

Before i pulled apart he whispered in my ear, "i'll never, ever forget about you."

"Your the best, Fred, I hope you know that."

"You will always be better," He said making me slightly blush.

"Do you think Harry will be fine?" I asked after a while.

"Yeah... He's Harry, nothing can beat him," He said as George Ran in.

"Hey guys! Harry just woke up!" He said.

"Thats great!" i said as the twins made it to the door. "I'll be there in 5 seconds i just have to clear my head. They nodded and left, leaving me all alone.

I let my thoughts run wild. _Harrys alright! Rons alright! I think I fancy Fred! WAIT WHAT?! I didnt just think that, did I? Ill push that off for now, im just stressed, thats all. _I thought before i cleared my mide and walked down to see Harry.

o~O~o

It was a week later and our last night at Hogwarts. Gryffindor Just Won the house cup. Everyone was so tired from celebrating that they all went to sleep early. Fred and I were the only ones up. We sat on the couch and talked.

"That was a great first year!" I said.

"It was a great year! I'm glad i met you `Mione!" Fred said, making me smile.

"I'm glad I met you, too."

"Can you promise me something?" fred asked.

"Anything," I said.

"Promise me you will write me, this summer."

"I would do that even if I didnt promise!" i said.

"Thanks `Mione! For everything!" Fred said giving me a hug.

"I'm Going to miss you," Fred said as he pulled away.

"I'm going to miss you too, Fred." I smiled, "I'm going to bed, now. I'll see you after Summer." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed to bed.

**Fred's POV**

I was in a compartment with only George.

"Have a good year, Gred?" He asked me.

"The best year ever! I cant wait till next year."

"Let me guess... It has something to do with Hermione?" he asked with a smirk.

"Maby," was all i said. Once I got to the burrow I sat and waited for the letter i was promised.

**HEY GUYS! i kinda have writers bloke so i hope that was okay... i could use some ideas for hermiones second year... If you have any ideas of what you what to happen then just leave it in a review or in a PM... If you want something dramatic happen then PM me so it wont spoil it for others... LOL thanks for reading my story, it means so much to me. PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. We meet again

**Chapter 12: They meet again... **

**Hermione's POV**

_Finally! I finally get to see Fred!_ I thought as I walked through Diagon Alley to get my supplies, with my parents. We decided to go into Floursish and blotts were I found the Weasleys and Harry.

They didnt see me so i took my chance with scaring them. I slowly walked up behind the twins and said "Its a weasley!" In a voice that sounded very close to Draco's.

They spun around with looks of anger; Then they saw me and there anger turned to pure happiness.

"`MIONE! Oh I can't believe it's you! You look amazing!" Fred said picking me up and spinning me.

"Fred! I missed you so much! And you haven't changed a bit," I said hugging back.

"I missed you, too," He whispered in my ear making me slightly blush.

"Am I invisible?" I heard George say; He had his arms open for me to hug him.

i giggled, "No George! It's great to see you," i said giving him a hug.

**Fred's POV**

"Have any of ya'll seen Harry?" `Mione asked.

"Yeah! he's here somewhere. He got lost in the floo network." I told her.

Dad went to talk to Mr. and Mre. Granger about muggles, while mum went in line to get the book by Gilderoy Lockhart. `ione went outside and cam in a few minuted later with Harry. Just then, Gilderoy Lockhart came in and every witch was clapping, even `Mione.

A man took pictures of him; When he saw Harry, he pulled harry in for some pictures. Lockhart then gave Harry his full collection of the books he had written and announced that he would be teaching at Hogwarts this year! George, Ron, and I all moaned.

Mum told us to wait outside when we saw Draco malfoy walk over to us.

"I'll bet you loved that, didn't you Potter? Famous Harry Potter!" He said.

"Leave him alone!" Ginny told him.

"Oh look Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend." he said with a smirk.

"Now, now Draco, play nicely. Mr. Potter," He held out his hand, "Lucius Malfoy. We've met at last." He pulled Harry to him and admired his scar. "Forgive me, your scar is legend, as, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parent," Harry said mucking us all flinch, "He's nothing more than a murderer." He finished.

"Hmm. You must be very brave, to mention his name...or very foolish."

"Fear of a name only increase fear of the thing itself." `Mione said making me take a step towards her as he looked over at `Mione.

"And you must be, Miss Granger I presume," He said glancing at malfoy who was nodding.

"Parents are muggles, aren't they?" He said looking at Her parents who were still talking to dad. He made me want to punch him for looking at her parents.

Dad then noticed and headed are way. "Lucius," he said with a slight nod.

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the 'name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it." he said making me want to punch him even more.

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Dad said.

"Clearly. Associating with Muggles... and I thought your family could sink no lower. I'll see you at work." he said as Malfoy said, "see you at school."

"Come on kids. Molly is done with the books. We should head back home. Lovely meeting you Hermione, and you're parents." Dad said while saying good bye to 'Mione and headed to the door with mum by his side.

"Bye `Mione. See you tomorrow on the train?" i asked her.

"Yup. See you tomorrow Fred," She said as she hugged me goodbye and saying farewell to the others.

**Hey guys! i hope you like this chapter! thanks for reading and leave a quick review**


End file.
